MY WEDDING
by BearBunny
Summary: SEQUEL. CHAPTER 3. ONESHOOT. Pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun yang harus berakhir hanya karena sebuah kesalahan pahaman. Jongin pun pergi dari kehidupan Sehun, namun lima tahun kemudian ia kembali dan bermaksud meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman itu. Berhasilkah Jongin membuat Sehun kembali percaya padanya.
1. Chapter 1

MY WEDDING

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Taeoh.

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : Mpreg

Ini ff request dari mbak Arthea, maaf kalau mengecewakan, mbak lebih ahli kalau bikin ff ginian di banding killa. Dan ini ide yang sangat pasaran mungkin #plakk

No edit, typo bertebaran.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan buku tabungannya yang nyaris kosong setelah ia habiskan untuk biaya pengobatan anak bungsunya yang menjadi korban tabrak lari. Beruntung nyawa anak bungsunya itu tertolong dan telah kembali sehat walaupun itu artinya juga mereka tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk saat ini. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir apa yang harus lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang sekarang ini, bagaimanapun juga kedua anaknya membutuhkan asupan makanan yang cukup di masa pertumbuhan mereka. Ia sudah melamar pekerjaan di semua tempat yang bisa ia capai hari ini, namun tidak ada satupun yang mau menerima dirinya yang hanya tamat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Di jaman sekarang ini mendapatkan pekerjaan memang susah. Haruskah ia menjadi pelayan di bar atau menjadi pelacur? Tidak. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, itu tidak akan pernah ia lakukan, ia tidak mau menafkahi kedua anaknya dari hasil pekerjaan semacam itu.

"Eomma..."

Sehun cepat cepat menyembunyikan buku tabungan yang ia pegang ke bawah bantal, meski itu sepertinya percuma karena anaknya bahkan sudah melihatnya. "Nana, ada apa sayang?"

Jaemin, putranya yang kedua, melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ini..." ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan ibunya.

"Nana-ya..."

"Itu uang saku Nana yang Nana tabung, eomma... eomma bisa pakai itu untuk belanja, Taeoh bilang ia sudah sangat lapar."

Air mata Sehun mengalir dengan cepat di pipinya yang pucat. "Maaf... eomma tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk kalian."

Jaemin memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma sudah membuat Nana dan Taetae bahagia kok. Nanti... kalau appa dan Jae hyung pulang, kita pasti bisa lebih dari ini eomma..."

Air mata yang mengalir terlihat semakin deras di pipi Sehun yang tirus. Andai saja anaknya tahu, kalau itu tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah bercerai dengan pria itu, bahkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dan mantan suaminya pergi dengan membawa serta putra sulungnya yang kala itu sudah berusia empat belas tahun, meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan Jaemin yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun dan Taeoh yang bahkan baru berumur setahun. Sehun sengaja tidak mengatakan tentang perceraian itu kepada kedua anaknya karena ia tidak ingin melukai hati mereka yang masih polos, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ayah mereka sedang pergi bersama hyung dan juga kakek nenek mereka.

Selama lima tahun ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar tentang mantan suaminya ataupun juga dengan putra sulungnya, ia hanya mengetahui kalau sehari setelah perceraian mereka, mantan suaminya membawa putra sulungnya ke Amerika dan menetap di sana.

"Eomma..."

"Ya, sayang..."

"Kapan appa dan Jae hyung pulang, Nana rindu appa dan hyung..."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby anaknya. "Suatu saat mereka akan datang dan bertemu dengan Nana, karena itu Nana harus sekolah yang rajin, agar saat bertemu dengan appa dan hyung nanti, Nana bisa membuat mereka bangga."

"Tapi kapan?" remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu menunduk sedih. "Hyung dan appa tidak pernah datang atau bahkan memberi hadiah saat Nana ulang tahun."

Sehun mengusap air matanya. "Maaf..."

"Eomma..."

"Eomma tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang layak di ulang tahun Nana." Sehun memejamkan matanya, bukan hanya hadiah, bahkan untuk makan sehari hari saja, ia cukup kesulitan untuk memberikan makanan yang sehat untuk anak anaknya.

"Eomma... Nana tidak minta apa apa dari eomma, cukup eomma tetap sehat dan menemani Nana dan Taeoh, itu sudah cukup."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mma..."

Sehun mengusap air matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum saat melihat putra bungsunya melangkah dengan pelan ke arahnya dan Jaemin. "Taeoh, sayang, kemarilah, peluk eomma..."

Taeoh tersenyum dan naik ke kasur untuk memeluk ibunya dan juga hyungnya. "Eomma... ini..."

"Apa ini sayang?" Sehun menerima sebuah celengan berbentuk pororo milik Taeoh. "Taeoh lapar, ayo beli makanan, kata Nana hyung, eomma sedang tidak punya uang, jadi Taeoh ambil tabungan Taeoh."

Air mata kembali menetes ke pipi Sehun. "Tidak perlu sayang, Taeoh simpan saja tabungan Taeoh. eomma masih punya uang. Eomma akan membelikan makanan untuk kalian." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu serak. Kedua tangannya merengkuh kedua pundah buah hatinya dengan erat. "Eomma menyayangi kalian.

Perasaan sedih begitu terlihat di mata Sehun, andai saja tidak ada perselingkuhan dan andai saja tidak ada perceraian, pastinya saat ini hidup kedua putranya lebih layak dari apa yang mereka jalani saat ini, sama seperti hyung mereka yang Sehun tidak ketahui keberadaannya.

"Sudah... sekarang siapa yang mau ikut eomma beli bahan makanan?"

"Nana..."

"Taeoh..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu pakai jaket kalian dan kita pergi belanja."

"Baik, eomma..."

Tak lama kemudian ketiganya sudah berada di luar rumah dan tengah berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan di trotoar, tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi terparkir tak jauh dari mereka dan penghuni mobil itu tengah memperhatikan ketiganya dengan raut wajah datar, namun tersirat ada kerinduan di matanya. "Kau tak pernah berubah sayang... masih seperti yang dulu."

Setelah ketiga orang itu tak terlihat lagi dipandangan matanya, namja itupun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobilnya. "Ku harap kita akan bertemu lagi secepatnya, Sehunie..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehuna, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke ruang private nomor 1" Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun, pelan.

"Ah, nde..." Sehun yang sedikit melamun langsung tersentak kaget, namun ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil nampan itu. "Hyung bilang ruang private bukan, aku... aku tak pantas kesana hyung. Aku orang baru di sini..." Sehun teringat peraturan di restorant ini yang melarang pelayan baru yang belum berpengalaman untuk melayani tamu yang berada di ruang VIP. Sehun baru hari ini bekerja di sini, setelah kemarin secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Minseok, salah satu tetangganya dulu, di minimarket tempat ia dan kedua anaknya belanja. Setelah berbasa basi sebentar, Sehun lalu menanyakan apakah ada lowongan di tempat Minseok bekerja, dan Minseok bilang saat ini mereka memang tengah mencari tambahan seorang pelayan lagi. Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran.

"Tak apa, kau bawa saja ini. Yang lain sedang sibuk."

"Baiklah, hyung." Sehun menerima nampan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sehuna..."

"Nde..."

"Layani tamu dengan baik ya, jangan sampai mengecewakan dan membuat tamu kita protes. Aku tak mau kamu di pecat." Ucap Minseok, tulus.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Minseok. Ia sedikit ragu saat mengetuk pintu, takut kalau pelanggan itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Masuk..."

Suara serak itu membuat dahi Sehun berkerut, ia seperti mengenal pemilik suara itu, namun segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu. ia melangkah masuk dengan langkah pelan. Dan mendapati tamunya tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela, membelakanginya.

"Permisi tuan, ini makanan pesanan anda." Dengan hati hati Sehun menaruh pesanan orang itu ke atas meja dan menyusunnya dengan rapi.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?"

"Nde... ah, baru hari ini..." ucap Sehun dengan gugup. Ia mendekap erat nampan yang ia pegang di dadanya. Apakah ia sudah gila, kenapa suara orang ini begitu mirip dengan...

Pikiran Sehun lansung blank saat orang itu berpaling, itu memang benar-benar dia yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. Mantan suaminya.

"Apa kabar Sehunie..."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, lalu menundukkan wajahnya, mengamati ujung celana yang sedang dipakainya. "Aku baik," ucapnya dengan canggung. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak pernah sebaik ini saat melihatmu lagi."

Sehun makin menundukkan wajahnya, teringat pemandangan yang dulu pernah ia lihat, jauh bertahun tahun yang lalu, saat ia melihat mantan suaminya tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Hatinya terasa sakit, ketika harus mengingat itu lagi. "Bagaimana dengan..." Sehun bahkan tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Untungnya Jongin mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. "Jaehyun baik baik saja."

"Syukurlah..." Sehun menarik napas lega, setidaknya kalau Jaehyun memiliki ibu tiri, ibu tirinya itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, silahkan nikmati hidangannya." Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasa canggung kalau harus berduaan dalam satu ruangan dengan mantan suaminya. Walau sebenarnya hatinya bertanya tanya kenapa Jongin hanya sendirian di sini. Apa istri barunya tidak memasak dan apa yang ia lakukan di Korea. Apa ia pindah kesini lagi? Ini tidak baik untuk anak anaknya, Jongin bisa saja merebut keduanya juga dari kehidupannya, mengingat dirinya hanyalah orang miskin dan mantan suaminya memiliki kelebihan uang yang sangat banyak.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bicara denganku dulu, mengenai anak anak?"

Dugaan Sehun benar kan, Jongin menginginkan anak anaknya. "Aku..."

"Aku sudah meminta pada managermu untuk membiarkan kau disini sampai kita selesai bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semua sudah berakhir sejak lima tahun lalu." Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap tepat ke mata Jongin, entah hanya perasaannya saja, namun wajah Jongin berubah muram mendengar ucapannya. "Maksudku aku..."

"Aku mengerti, kau masih marah padaku..." Sela Jongin dengan raut wajah datar.

Sehun menunduk lagi, membiarkan keheningan menyapa keduanya sampai suara pintu terbuka memecah keheningan tersebut. "Appa, maaf. Aku terlambat."

Deg

Tangan Sehun yang memegang nampak gemetar, benarkah ini suara anaknya, putra sulungnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Dengan cepat ia berpaling dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jaehyun, yang juga tampak shock saat melihatnya.

"Eomma..."

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun, ia ingin melangkah mendekat dan mendekap anaknya, namun saat menyadari siapa dirinya disini saat ini dan juga pakaian mahal yang dikenakan Jaehyun, Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya. Anaknya sudah berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Eomma..." Jaehyun mendekat.

Namun Sehun kembali mundur.

"Eomma... kau lupa denganku, ini aku Jaehyun, anakmu..." Jaehyun berusaha menggapai ibunya, namun Sehun terus menghindar. Air mata mengalir di pipi putih Jaehyun mendapat penolakan dari ibunya. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia terus berusaha menggapai tubuh ibunya.

"Eomma... aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih.

Sehun yang mendengar itu, secara otomatis menghentikan usahanya untuk menghindar. Ia berdiam diri dengan kaku saat Jaehyun berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan Jae, eomma... Jae sudah jadi anak yang tidak berbakti pada eomma. Jae tidak pernah menghubungi eomma..." isakan itu terdengar.

Nampan yang ada di pegangan Sehun terjatuh dan dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia membalas pelukan anak sulungnya dengan sama eratnya. "Jae... anakku..." air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi Sehun saat akhirnya ia kembali bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendekap tubuh putra sulungnya. Ada banyak hal yang berubah, termasuk Jaehyun yang sekarang tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya dan juga sangat tampan.

"Eomma..." Jaehyun mencium kening ibunya dan juga kedua pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu... bagaimana dengan adik adikku..."

Tersadar dengan perkataan Jaehyun, Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. "Nana dan Taeoh baik baik saja." Ucapnya lirih. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik."

"Appa, mendidikku dengan sangat keras di sana. Aku bahkan tak boleh pulang larut malam, harus ada di rumah saat makan malam..."

Sehun tidak mendengarkan lagi semua ocehan Jaehyun, ia hanya menepuk punggung lebar anaknya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Sepertinya, ayahmu dan ibumu mendidikmu dengan sangat baik. Eomma bangga padamu."

"Ibu... tentu saja eomma mendidikku dengan baik. Karena aku anak eomma."

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan aku, tapi ibumu yang lain. Kau lupa, aku tidak pernah ada disampingmu lima tahun ini."

"Tak ada ibu yang lain, bagiku hanya ada eomma, begitupun dengan appa." Tegas Jaehyun. "Aku selalu mengingat semua ucapan eomma dulu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Ayo kita makan. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama."

Sehun menolak saat Jaehyun menarik tangannya, memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau makan saja berdua dengan appamu."

Wajah Jaehyun berubah murung, "Selama lima tahun ini, aku tidak pernah makan ditemani eomma. Dan sekarang eomma menolakku juga. Apa eomma sudah tidak menganggapku anak lagi. Aku tahu aku banyak salah, aku tidak pernah menghubungi eomma, tapi appa bilang aku harus menamatkan sekolahku dulu, baru boleh bertemu eomma, dan sekarang setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, eomma bahkan tak ingin makan bersamaku."

"Maaf..." Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang hanya duduk memperhatikan sejak tadi, lalu beralih ke hidangan mahal nan lezat di atas meja. Ia teringat dengan kedua anaknya yang lain di rumah. Nana mungkin sudah memasak makan malam saat ini dan sedang menunggunya pulang untuk makan malam dengannya.

Wajah Jaehyun masih murung dan Sehun merasa tak tega juga, ia duduk tepat disamping Jaehyun dan mengusap pelan rambut anaknya. "Makanlah, eomma akan menunggumu disini."

"Eomma tidak ingin makan dengan kami?" raut wajah Jaehyun terlihat begitu terluka.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Maaf, tapi eomma tidak bisa makan malam denganmu. Eomma..."

"Apa eomma jijik denganku dan appa?"

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi tirus Sehun. "Bukan begitu sayang, tapi..."

"Apa, eomma?" desak Jaehyun.

"Adik-adikmu..."

Gerakan tangan Jongin yang ingin mengambil segelas air langsung terhenti. "Apa mereka belum makan?"

Sehun menunduk, "Nana bilang dia dan Taeoh akan menungguku pulang."

"Dan jam berapa waktu kerjamu berakhir?"

"Lima menit yang lalu." Jawab Sehun lirih.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Sehun dan Jaehyun ikut bangkit dan tangan Sehun secara otomatis tergerak untuk menahan lengan suaminya. "Aku akan pulang sendiri, kalian berdua bisa meneruskan makan malam kalian."

"Eomma..." protes Jaehyun.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, aku dan Jaehyun akan menunggumu di depan." Ucap Jongin datar.

Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tak ingin di bantah, karena itu ia memilih untuk menurut dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Appa..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa, appa tidak ingin kembali dengan eomma?"

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu bukan murni kesalahan appa, tapi kenapa kalian harus berpisah."

"Karena ibumu tidak mempercayai appa, nak. Ibumu tidak percaya kalau appa benar benar tulus mencintainya." Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lirih.

"Appa..." Jaehyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "Jae percaya, suatu hari nanti kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi."

Jongin tersenyum dan ia menepuk pundak anaknya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang menatap ke arahnya dalam diam. "Ayo pergi, ibumu sudah menunggu kita."

"Ne, appa."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sehun hanya terus berdiam diri dan hanya sesekali menjawab singkat pertanyaan dari anaknya. Ada banyak hal yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang, terutama setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana akrabnya Jaehyun dengan mantan suaminya. Keduanya pasti sangatlah bahagia berpisah dari dirinya. Sehun tersenyum miris dan diam diam mengusap air matanya yang sempat terjatuh, batinnya terus berdoa agar Jongin juga tidak merebut kedua anaknya yang lain dari sisinya.

"Jadi eomma tinggal di sini bersama adik adik?" Jaehyun menatap rumah kecil di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sehun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya. "Kau tahu eomma bukan orang yang sama seperti appamu."

"Kenapa eomma tidak kembali saja pada appa sih, jadi eomma dan adik adikku tidak perlu tinggal di tempat seperti ini."

"Kau menyesal melihat rumah eomma? Kau bisa pulang sekarang Jae bersama appamu."

"Eomma, aku tidak bilang begitu," rengek Jaehyun. "Eomma jahat sekali sih ingin mengusirku dan appa."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. Rumah yang mungkin di mata suami dan juga putra sulungnya lebih terlihat seperti gudang bekas yang tak terpakai, namun disinilah Sehun menghabiskan lima tahunnya bersama kedua putranya yang lain.

"Eomma pulang..." Sehun tak perlu repot mengetuk pintu karena ia yakin kedua putranya belum tidur saat ini.

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan senyum cerah khas seorang Taeoh menyambut Sehun. "Eomma Taetae kangen..."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan segera menggendong tubuh gembul putra bungsunya. "Eomma juga kangen Taetae." Dengan lembut ia mengecup pipi anaknya.

"Eomma tidak kangen denganku?"

Sehun melirik pada Jaemin yang tampak cemberut. Ia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan pada Jaemin untuk mendekat. "Eomma kangen kalian..."

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, namun senyum itu memudar saat melihat ada orang lain di belakang ibunya. Orang yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya. "Appa..."

"Nana..."

"Appa..." Jaemin segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh ayahnya dalam satu pelukan kuat. "Hiks... appa kemana saja, kenapa baru pulang sekarang."

Jongin membalas pelukan anaknya dengan tak kalah erat. "Maafkan appa, nak..." bisiknya lirih.

"Tak apa," Jaemin mendongak dan tersenyum lebar meski wajahnya basah oleh air mata. "Yang penting appa sudah pulang dan kembali ke sini."

Senyum di wajah Jongin sedikit memudar mendengar ucapan Jaemin. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang tengah menurunkan tubuh Taeoh.

"Appa... eomma... itu appa Tae?" Taeoh menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang tengah mengelus rambut Jaemin dengan penuh sayang.

"Ya, itu appa Tae..."

"Horeeee... Akhirnya Tae punya appa..." Taeoh dengan langkah tergesa segera menghampiri Jongin, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah ayahnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya. "Anak appa sudah besar." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Taeoh hanya tersenyum lebar dan mencium kedua pipi ayahnya.

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dalam diam kini mendekat dan merangkul pundak Jaemin dengan erat. "Kau hanya kangen dengan appa dan tidak pada hyung, jahat sekali."

"Eh, tidak." Jaemin yang kaget langsung menatap wajah kakaknya. "Hyuuuuunnngggg..."

Sehun diam diam berjalan mundur dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama reuni keluarga itu. ia berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai menuju kamar kedua putranya, mengambil ransel dan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian milik Jaemin dan Taeoh ke dalamnya. Tak lupa juga ia menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolah untuk anaknya ke dalam masing masing tas anaknya. Meski berat untuk mengakui, tapi ia tahu kalau saat ini, kedua anaknya juga ingin berada lebih lama di samping ayah kandung mereka dan Sehun tak mau egois.

"Eomma..."

"Eoh, Nana... ada apa sayang."

"Makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan malam." Tatapan Jaemin kemudian tertuju pada ransel di atas kasur tipis miliknya. "Siapa yang mau pindah eomma?" tanyanya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Appa dan hyungmu pastinya kangen pada kalian berdua dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian karena itu eomma menyiapkan keperluan kalian."

"Appa dan hyung tidak menginap di sini?" tanya Jaemin.

"Kau mau appa dan hyung tidur di teras depan? Rumah kita terlalu kecil untuk menampung dua orang lagi."

"Kita kan bisa pindah ke rumah appa yang lebih besar, eomma. Appa kan sudah pulang. Lagi pula Nana tidak mau pergi kalau tidak bersama eomma."

"Nana... appa datang dari jauh hanya untuk bertemu kalian, lagi pula ini hanya beberapa hari."

"Tapi kenapa eomma tidak ikut? Eomma tidak berpisah dengan appa kan?"

"Eomma harus kerja..."

"Eomma..." Jaemin mendekat dan menggenggam jemari kurus ibunya. "Eomma pernah berjanji tidak akan bekerja lagi saat appa pulang, tapi kenapa..."

Sehun meraih Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya. "Nana-ya, mengertilah ada hal yang harus eomma lakukan."

Jaemin mendongak dan menatap wajah cantik ibunya. "Baiklah, Nana dan Taeoh akan ikut appa. Tapi nanti janji, eomma harus menyusul kami setelah pekerjaan eomma selesai."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk meski di dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa menjanjikan itu.

"Apa yang eomma dan Nana lakukan di dalam. Kami sudah kelaparan di sini." Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya pada Jaemin. "Lagi pula aku penasaran apakah masakan adikku enak."

"Yak, masakanku selalu enak hyung." Protes Jaemin.

"Benarkah, aku harap masakannya tidak keasinan."

"Hyuuungggg..."

Jaehyun tertawa saat Jaemin dengan muka kesalnya mengejar dirinya. "Yak, kau tak akan bisa menangkap hyung."

"Eomma... Jae hyung nakal."

Sehun yang melihat keakraban kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan ia pun melangkah keluar untuk menemui Jongin yang sedang duduk sambil menyuapi Taeoh makanan.

"Kau sudah datang." Gumam Jongin.

"Tae... kenapa makan lebih dulu, itu tidak sopan." Tegur Sehun dengan nada lembut. "Appa dan hyungmu bahkan belum makan."

Taeoh menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf eomma, Taeoh lapar..." cicitnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, kalau Taeoh lapar, Taeoh bisa makan lebih dulu." Jongin mengelus lembut kepala anaknya. "Ayo, appa suapi lagi. Aaaa..."

Sehun menatap pada taeoh sejenak sebelum menyiapkan makanan kehadapan Jongin, lalu pada kedua anaknya yang lain yang akhirnya duduk bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

"Wow, tak kusangka adikku bisa masak juga." Jaehyun mencicipi masakan adiknya dan tersenyum.

Senyum Jaemin terlihat begitu lebar. "Tuh kan, Nana bilang juga apa. Masakan Nana itu enak."

"Ya, masakan anak appa memang enak. Ah, appa jadi ingin Nana memasak lagi untuk appa."

"Appa tenang saja, kan appa sudah pulang kerumah, jadi Nana bisa masak tiap hari untuk appa." Ucap Jaemin tanpa menyadari situasi yang mendadak canggung ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Sehun berdekhem pelan dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Setelah selesai makan malam, Nana dan Taeoh akan ikut denganmu pulang." Ucapnya.

"Eomma tidak ikut?" tanya Jaehyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Eomma tidak bisa sayang, hanya adikmu yang bisa ikut."

Jaehyun ingin bicara lagi namun Jongin lebih dulu menyentuh lengannya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Jongin dengan suara tenang.

Setelah itu tak ada suara lagi, hanya keheningan yang terasa. Bahkan setelah mereka selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring bersama, suasana masih juga hening.

"Eomma... apa eomma tidak apa apa kalau harus sendirian di rumah?" Jaemin tampak tak rela ketika harus masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan ibunya.

"Ya, meski aku ibumu, aku ini namja Nana-ya. Eomma bisa jaga diri eomma sendiri. Kau baik baik lah dengan appamu dan jangan lupa jaga Taeoh juga ya. Jae, kau juga jaga adik adikmu."

"Siap, eomma..." Jaehyun memberi hormat sebelum memeluk erat tubuh ibunya. "Aku masih sangat merindukan eomma," bisiknya lirih.

"Eomma juga begitu merindukanmu nak."

"Eomma... Tae janji akan tidur cepat nanti." Si bungsu memaksa masuk ke tengah di antara Jaehyun dan Sehun.

"Anak eomma memang pintar." Setelah mengecup kening ketiga putranya, Sehun membantu Taeoh masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau benar benar tak ingin ikut?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, kau pergilah bersama anak anak."

"Jaga dirimu." Gumam Jongin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun memandang ke arah mobil Jongin yang perlahan mulai menjauh, ia mengusap air matanya yang sempat jatuh tanpa disadarinya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan kemudian menguncinya. Helaan napasnya terdengar begitu nyaring ditempat yang sekarang sepi itu. baru sebentar anak anaknya pergi dan Sehun sudah merasa kesepian. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, kecuali menangis dan berharap anak anaknya akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya saat mereka pulang nanti.

Ini sungguh berat untuknya, kalau ia harus berpisah juga dengan kedua anaknya. Sama beratnya seperti dulu saat ia harus berpisah dengan Jongin dan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru sebentar Sehun tertidur saat ia mendengar suara rintik air hujan turun dari atap. Ia pun terbangun dan kemudian duduk. "Ku harap tak ada atap yang bocor lagi." Gumamnya.

Sehun turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, menghela napas melihat ada rembesan air dair atap yang membasahi meja makan. Sehun segera mengambil baskom dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sebelum ia sempat kembali ke kamar, samar-samar terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Diliputi rasa was was, Sehun berjalan perlahan, untuk mengintip di celah jendela yang ia buka sedikit. Sedikit terhenyak kaget, Sehun melangkah mundur. Kenapa ia ada di sini saat hujan begini?

Meski pikirannya masih diliputi tanda tanya, Sehun segera membuka pintu dan membiarkan tamunya masuk.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Sehun memperhatikan jaket Jongin yang sedikit basah.

"Ya." Orang itu, Kim Jongin melangkah dengan tenang masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang juga agak basah.

"Apa itu, aku rasa sudah tak ada lagi yang tertinggal." Sehun menyusul masuk dan berdiri di dekat Jongin.

"Kau..."

"Huh, aku?"

Jongin melempar handuk itu ke atas kasur dan menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Kau tidak mengatakan soal perceraian kita pada Nana kan?"

"Itu... aku..."

"Apa kau masih berharap bisa kembali padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin Nana bersedih." Bantah Sehun.

"Kau peduli pada kesedihan Nana tapi tidak pernah peduli pada kesedihanku." Gumam Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak terlihat sedih saat kita bercerai."

"Apa kau benar benar tidak melihatnya, Kim Sehun... aku benar benar bersedih karena harus berpisah darimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Kalau kau bersedih, kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan yeoja itu? demi Tuhan Jongin, tak ada seorang istripun yang ingin berbagi suaminya dengan orang lain. Karena itulah aku memilih berpisah denganmu. Meski perasaanku harus sakit karenanya."

"Kau tetap seperti yang dulu, Sehuna..."

"Tidak, kurasa aku sudah banyak berubah. Banyak yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini."

"Tapi dimataku kau tetap sama Sehuna, tetap keras kepala dan dan tak pernah percaya padaku. Selama empat belas tahun kita berumah tangga, pernah kah sekalipun kau percaya padaku? Percaya kalau aku benar benar mencintaimu dan tidak pernah selingkuh dengan yang lain?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau aku melihat sendiri kau berciuman dengannya, dia itu mantan kekasihmu kan, cinta pertamamu dan kau berciuman dengannya di tempat umum, tepat di depan aku, di depan orang yang masih menjadi istrimu saat itu."

"Sehun..."

"Kau tau Jongina, tak mudah bagiku yang hanya orang biasa mempunyai suami sekaya dirimu. Banyak yang menghujat dan memandang diriku sebelah mata, tapi aku selalu berusaha bersabar karena aku pikir, aku akan bisa selalu bahagia bersama, tapi pada akhirnya semua harapanku musnah saat kau..." Sehun tak sanggup lagi bersuara, ia menangis dan Jongin langsung menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau tahu penyesalan terbesarku?" bisik Jongin dengan suara serak menahan tangisnya.

Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Itu saat menceraikanmu. Aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku harus... kau tidak mempercayaiku dan aku tak bisa terus bersamamu kalau kau tak mempercayaiku. Tahun tahun tanpa dirimu adalah tahun terberat untukku, apalagi Jaehyun selama setahun penuh selalu menyalahkanku karena perpisahan kita. akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia tahu kebenarannya dan mulai bisa menerima semuanya."

"Kebenaran?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jongin yang kini juga basah dengan air mata sama seperti dirinya.

Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Kebenaran kalau aku tidak pernah selingkuh Sehuna... saat itu andai saja kau berdiri dari sisi yang berbeda kau akan melihat apa yang terjadi, aku tak pernah menciumnya, begitupun dengannya. Ia saat itu merasa pusing karena kehamilannya dan hampir terjatuh, aku yang berada di sana hanya menolongnya, agar ia tak jatuh, namun kau tak melihat itu, dari sisimu mungkin pose kami terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berciuman, padahal tidak. Andai saja saat itu kau mau mendengar penjelasanku dan berdiam di sana, kurang lebih lima menit saja kau akan melihat suaminya yang berlari menghampirinya."

Sehun terdiam.

"Dia memang mantan kekasihku Sehuna, cinta pertamaku seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa apa padanya, bagiku yang terpenting bukanlah cinta pertama, tapi cinta terakhirku dimana hatiku akan berlabuh, dan itu hanya padamu. Tapi kau tak percaya padaku dan kita bercerai."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dipipi Sehun. "Apa ini salahku?"

"Bukan sayang... mungkin karena komunikasi kita yang kurang, aku yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan, hingga sering mengabaikanmu. Karena itu kau mungkin ragu padaku. Maaf..."

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Maaf, karena dulu aku juga begitu egois." Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau bilang ada yang tertinggal di sini kan, ambillah, jangan biarkan anak anak menunggu lama dirumah."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin mengambilnya?" tanya Jongin. Ia juga menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum saat menatap Sehun yang tampak bingung.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tetap aman berada di sini."

Sehun keluar dari kamar, memeriksa seluruh sudut rumahnya, tak ada terlihat benda apapun milik Jongin yang tertinggal, karena itu ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Jongin yang duduk di tepi kasur. "Tak ada apapun di sini, Kim Jongin."

"Duduklah dulu." Jongin menepuk kasur disampingnya. Sehun menurut dan duduk.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan otomatis Sehun mundur, namun Jongin menahan tengkuknya dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya memastikan, kalau hatiku masih aman di dalam sini." Tangan Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jongin..."

"Dari dulu aku tak pernah membawa jiwaku pergi saat aku memilih tinggal di Amerika bersama Jaehyun. Aku tetap meninggalkan cintaku disini. Dan itu masih utuh, tak pernah berubah meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu." Jongin dapat merasakan degup jantung Sehun yang konstan di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Jongin..."

"Aku harap perasaanmu padaku pun tidak pernah berubah, Sehuna... sama seperti perasaanku padamu."

Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin di dadanya. "Tak ada yang berubah di sini Jongina."

"Baguslah, karena dua orang yang akan hidup bersama harus saling mencintai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau berniat menjadikan aku istrimu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, itu niatku saat kembali ke sini dengan Jaehyun."

"Tapi..."

"Kau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu... aku... ya aku.. tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Korea, di sini rumahku Jongin, tempatku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kita akan menetap di sini sayang, tapi maaf bukan rumah kita yang dulu."

Sehun tahu kalau setelah perceraian mereka, Jongin memang telah menjual rumah itu. "Tak apa, aku tak perlu rumah yang mewah."

"Tidak, kali ini aku sudah membuat rumah yang lebih besar untuk kita. anak anak sudah semakin besar dan mereka butuh tempat yang lebih luas lagi."

"Jongin..."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu." Sahut Sehun. "Maaf, karena dulu sempat meragukanmu..."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh sayang. "Itu pelajaran bagi kita sayang, untuk mengarungi rumah tangga yang lebih baik lagi. Jadi... kapan kau ingin kita menikah lagi?"

"Aku terserah padamu saja."

"Anak anak akan libur sekolah minggu ini, ku rasa di hari itu saja, mereka juga sudah setuju."

"Kau sudah memberitahukan mereka?" tanya Sehun.

"ya, tentu saja, karena itulah aku ada di sini sekarang setelah meyakinkan mereka kalau kita akan bersatu kembali."

Sehun tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin, singkat.

"Aaakkhhh... haruskah pernikahan kita dipercepat lagi. Kurasa aku tak akan tahan kalau harus menunggumu seminggu lagi." Keluh Jongin seraya memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau harus menahannya Kim Jongin, kita belum resmi."

Tangan nakal Jongin merayap masuk ke balik kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan meremas dadanya dengan lembut. "Terakhir kali kau hamil, aku kehilangan banyak moment dengan Taeoh, ku harap kali ini aku tak akan kehilangan momen itu lagi saat adik Taeoh nanti lahir."

"Mwo... kau ingin punya anak lagi."

"Tentu saja sayang, kita belum terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi, mungkin dua atau tiga orang lagi." Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya, kau pikir hamil itu gampang apa."

"Tapi kau mau kan?" elusan lembut tangan Jongin di dadanya membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Eumm... yahhhhh..."

"Shit... persetan dengan seminggu lagi, aku harus memilikimu sekarang juga Kim Sehun."

Jongin dengan cepat membaringkan tubuh Sehun di bawahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. "Ayo buat adik dengan Taeoh sekarang."

"Yak, Jongiiiiinnnnn..."

Cup

"Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku sayang. I love you..."

"Love you too..."

Dan kembali bibir itu bertaut untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf banget ya mbak kalau endingnya ga sesuai harapan. Hahaha... #plakk

Jangan tagih sequel ya, karena ini murni oneshoot. Dan berdasarkan pengalaman di ff sebelumnya, ( Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me ) di oneshoot awal review selalu bagus, gitu diminta sequel n aku tulis n share chapter dua, review langsung anjlok, bahkan separo di review chapter 1 aja ga nyampe #plakk. Jadi aku ga nulis sequel lagi. Walau ya aku lihat semua ff aku hanya memang selalu banyak review di chapter awal aja sih n chapter chapter selanjutnya selalu menurun. Sepertinya ff aku memang sangat membosankan.

Dan sekalian share ff ini, aku juga mau bilang, kalau aku harus rehat dulu dari dunia ffn. Kesehatanku rada terganggu dan dokter nyaranin untuk istirahat dulu. Jadi selama masih belum sembuh aku mungkin ga akan nulis atau share ff apapun. Maaf ya n doain moga Syakila cepat sembuh dan bisa lanjutin semua ff yang masih belum end.

Senang juga sih saat sakit liat momen KaiHun bertebaran. Tapi lagi dan lagi bukan momen yang jadi fokus aku #plakk tapi tanda yang ga sengaja harus terlihat lagi. Hahaha...

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

#Syakila8894


	2. MW WEDDING ONESHOOT

MY WEDDING

.

ONESHOOT

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Taeoh, etc

Tadinya udah mau hiatus sementara untuk nulis ff, tapi karena tadi malam baca ff dengan tema serupa seperti ini di wp ( cerita soal pernikahan ) dan endingnya menyedihkan, jadilah aku kepikiran lagi untuk ngetik ff dengan tema seperti ini. Yang ga suka karya aku tolong langsung klik close. Ga usah paksakan diri untuk membaca ya.

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah menyangka di umurnya yang ke 22 tahun ini, ia sudah harus menghadapi beberapa hal yang membuatnya sempat berpikir kalau ia pasti tidak akan pernah beruntung. Bagaimana tidak, di umur 19 tahun, ia mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri. Di usia 20 tahun, ia di lamar oleh salah seorang gebetannya, namun pernikahan mereka harus gagal karena sehari sebelum pernikahannya, seorang wanita datang padanya dan mengaku kalau ia sedang mengandung anak dari calon suaminya tersebut dan kandaslah impian Sehun untuk segera menikah. Di usia 21 tahun, orang tuanya kembali menjodohkannya dengan seorang pengusaha muda, Sehun sih sudah pasrah saja karena ia yakin kali ini pun nasibnya akan sama seperti dahulu. Dan benar saja, tak lama berselang setelah keduanya tunangan, istri pengusaha itu datang dan mengamuk di depan rumah Sehun. Sehun dan keluarganya yang merasa malu dengan para tetangga segera memutuskan pertunangan itu dan langsung pindah tempat tinggal setelah itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di kota Seoul, dengan kehidupan baru yang harus mereka jalani. Hingga kini di usia Sehun yang ke 22, lagi lagi ia harus menghadapi permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma... tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja." Sehun memijit keningnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu, tak bergairah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sehun, umurmu sudah 22 tahun, sudah pantas untuk menikah."

Sehun merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing, andai saja ia mempunyai saudara dan bukan anak tunggal pasti ini tak akan terjadi. Ibunya begitu terobsesi segera mendapatkan cucu. "Eomma... eomma tau kan beberapa tahun ini Sehun selalu gagal dalam menjalin hubungan, bagaimana kalau gagal lagi, eomma mau melihat Sehun dipermalukan lagi?"

Eomma Oh menatap prihatin pada putranya itu, "Itu karena kau yang terlalu kaku, makanya mereka menjauh darimu."

"Eomma, kenapa menyalahkanku..." Sehun merengut.

"Eomma tidak menyalahkanmu," bantah Eomma OH. "Ah sudahlah, jadi apa kau mau kalau eomma menjodohkanmu lagi?"

"Eomma... sudah cukup..."

"Baiklah kali ini yang terakhir dan eomma yakin kalau kau dan dia akan benar benar menikah."

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun.

"Eomma jamin kali ini dia benar benar single. Dulu memang salah eomma yang tidak menyelidiki lebih dulu latar belakang calon menantu eomma, tapi kali ini eomma sudah menyelidikinya, dia single."

"Bagaimana eomma bisa seyakin itu?" Sehun mencomot pizza yang tadi ia pesan dan memakannya.

"Tentu saja yakin, karena ia seorang duda."

"Uhuukkk..." Sehun tersedak pizza yang ia makan dan cepat cepat namja manis itu menyambar segelas air di atas meja dan meneguknya hingga tandas. "Duda?"

"Ya, tidak apa apa kan yang penting single. Nanti malam dia dan keluarganya akan kemari untuk melamarmu, kau sebaiknya bersiap siap."

"Eomma..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun..."

Kalau eommanya sudah mengatakan seperti itu, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya. Yah, semoga saja orang yang dikatakan eommannya bukanlah orang yang seperti ia bayangkan saat ini.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa eommanya lagi lagi ribut saat ia keluar dari kamar hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan juga celana santainya.

"Eomma, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, belum tentu juga aku menerimanya dan dia menerimaku." Lama lama Sehun kesal juga dengan eommanya yang cerewet itu.

Pletakk

"Aww, eomma..."

"Tidak menerima apanya, eomma sudah menerima lamaran namja itu dan malam ini mereka datang kesini untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian."

"Mwo, eomma... kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku." Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kalau eomma menceritakannya padamu, kau pasti akan menolaknya. Sekarang ayo keluar dari kamarmu dan lihatlah calon suamimu."

"Eomma, aku juga seorang laki laki kalau kau lupa," Dengan malas malasan Sehun mengikuti langkah ibunya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu tempat semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Kenapa terdengar rame sekali, apa banyak yang datang?" Sehun tiba tiba merasa gugup sendiri mendengar celotehan ramai di luar.

"Tidak banyak kok, ayo cepat jalannya, jangan seperti perempuan seperti itu, kau namja kan. Cobalah terlihat gagah sedikit."

Sehun mendengus kesal, ibunya ini kenapa sering sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya sih."

"Maaf kalau kalian lama menunggu, Sehunie sempat tertidur tadi."

"Eomma..." mata sipit Sehun inginnya sih melotot pada ibunya, tapi ia sadar diri kalau dirinya sekarang sedang diperhatikan, karena itu ia memaksakan senyumnya dan membungkuk di hadapan semua orang. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya," ucapnya kaku.

"Cantik..." seorang yeoja separuh baya tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman canggung, ia tak pernah suka saat ada orang yang memujinya cantik, tapi demi kesopanan, tak mungkin bukan ia marah marah di sini?

"Bagaimana, Jaehyunie suka?"

"Jae sih terserah apa saja?"

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia langsung disambut senyuman manis dari namja tampan tersebut.

Senyuman di wajah Sehun memudar, apa ini calon suaminya, eomma bilang dia adalah seorang duda, tapi kenapa ia terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya, apakah namja ini menikah muda?

"Annyeong... eomma..."

"Uhukkk..." Sehun tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan itu. "Eomma?" ia membulatkan mulutnya.

"Iya sayang, ini Jaehyun, calon anakmu yang paling tua, nah yang duduk disampingnya itu Jaemin dan yang ada di pangkuan Jaemin itu si bungsu, Taeoh."

"Uhukkk..." Sekali lagi Sehun tersedak, ia melirik pada ibunya yang cengengesan di sampingnya dengan tatapan galak. "Kenapa eomma tidak bilang kalau dia punya anak?" bisiknya pelan.

"Yang penting kan single sayang." Balas eommanya tak kalah pelan.

Sehun hampir saja menjitak kepala ibunya, demi Tuhan bahkan yang yang paling tua saja sudah sebesar itu, bagaimana ayahnya?

"Berapa usiamu?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya pada si sulung yang entah siapa tadi namanya. Jaeho? Jaekhyung? Jaehyun? Ah ya, Jaehyun.

"Sembilan belas tahun, eomma..."

Spontan saja Sehun kembali terbatuk batuk, yang paling tua bahkan hanya selisih 3 tahun darinya, ngomong ngomong Sehun tidak sanggup lagi membayangkan seperti apa calon suaminya, apa setua ayahnya. Oh tidak, apa Sehun akan menikah dengan kakek kakek?

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama."

Suara itu, pasti dia orangnya, Sehun hanya terus menunduk, tak sanggup lagi kalau harus melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

"Tidak apa sayang, apa bisnismu berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Berkat doa eomma dan anak anak, semuanya lancar."

"Nah, karena calon pengantinnya sudah ada di sini, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mulai menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka?" Eomma Sehun terlihat bersemangat sekali, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus terusan menunduk.

"Tentu saja, karena anakku sangat sibuk mengurus bisnisnya, ia jadi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus anak anaknya.

' _Oh, dia berarti jarang berada di rumah, baguslah, aku bisa kabur nanti.'_ Pikir Sehun.

"Karena itu bagaimana kalau pernikahannya dipercepat menjadi seminggu lagi?"

"Eomma, itu terlalu cepat." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Tak apa sayang, eomma juga setuju, lebih cepat lebih baik, soal tempat resepsi dan sebagainya serahkan saja pada kami, kami akan mengurusnya."

 _Oh rupanya calon mertuanya itu kaya, baguslah, Sehun bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka nanti dan pasti setelah itu suami tuanya akan menceraikannya._

"Jadi apa kalian berdua setuju?"

Sehun sudah ingin menjawab tidak tapi calon suaminya lebih dulu mengatakan ya dan Sehun hanya bisa diam, pasrah dan menunggu akan seperti apa nantinya pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu menjelang pernikahan, Sehun hanya bisa terus terusan diam di dalam kamarnya, ia hanya sesekali keluar saat calon mertuanya datang dan mengajaknya memilih pakaian yang harus ia kenakan nanti, dan pada akhirnya juga bukan Sehun yang memilih tapi ibunya yang cerewet itu.

Dan kini hari ini, setelah acara yang membuat Sehun lelah jiwa dan raga, ia dan juga namja yang ia sendiri sudah lupa lagi siapa namanya itu telah resmi menikah. Ngomong ngomong sampai sekarang Sehun masih belum berani memandang suaminya dan ia masih belum tau setua apa suaminya itu, karena bahkan saat resepsi, Sehun menolak untuk bahkan sekedar melirik pada namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu, tapi melihat bagaimana tamu tamu yang datang yang katanya lebih banyak dihadiri rekan bisnis suaminya, Sehun jadi meringis sendiri, mereka bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya.

"Sehuna, kau malam ini akan menginap di hotel ini bersama suamimu." Eomma Oh duduk disamping anaknya yang baru selesai mandi itu

"Eomma tidak ikut menginap?"

Pletakkk

"Ini malam pertama kalian mana bisa eomma ikut, bisa bisa nanti suamimu salah mengira kalau eommalah istrinya."

"Begitukan lebih baik," sahut Sehun.

"Ck, jangan bercanda Sehuna." Eomma Kim menepuk puncak kepala Sehun. "Eomma akan pulang, jangan lupa layani suamimu."

"Yak, eomma... aku bukan pelayan." Gerutu Sehun.

Cklek

"Ah, Jongina... kau sudah ingin istirahat, Sehunie sudah mandi tadi dan eomma juga mau pulang."

"Nde, sopir kami akan mengantar eomma pulang nanti."

"Ah, kau memang menantu yang baik, Sehuna eomma pulang dulu, dan ingat jangan membantah apa kata suamimu."

"Ya ya ya, eomma pulang saja sana." Sehun bahkan tidak menoleh saat ia mengatakan itu, namja itu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ck, dasar kau ini tidak ada manis manisnya dengan eomma. Jongina tolong jaga Sehun dengan baik, kalau perlu ikat saja dia agar tidak bisa kabur."

"Yak, eomma... aku bukan hewan."

Pekikan Sehun hanya ditimpali oleh suara pintu yang tertutup. Eomma OH sudah pergi dan kini hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Suasana yang mendadak canggung, membuat Sehun bahkan enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya di depan meja rias.

"Kau benar benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini ya." Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan suara ranjang yang sedikit berderit menandakan ada orang yang duduk disana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau memandang wajahku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Bukan begitu..." Sehun cepat cepat menoleh. "Aku hanya..."

Plukk

Handuk yang tadi di pegang Sehun terjatuh ke lantai dan namja manis itu hanya bisa menganga saat melihat suaminya yang duduk santai di tepi ranjang.

Plakk

Sehun menampar pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah suaminya yang baru tadi ia nikahi. Kalau ya, Sehun sungguh merasa menyesal telah menyia nyiakan waktu seminggu ini untuk menangis di dalam kamar.

Namja itu tampan, dengan kulitnya yang tan, meski sekarang tampilannya agak berantakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka, rambut acak acakan dan juga dada bidangnya yang terlihat. Sehun menelan ludahnya, ini sih hot papa. Persetan dengan dia yang sudah punya tiga anak, Sehun rasanya ingin menjerit bahagia, suaminya tampan sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Benar benar merasa menyesal ya? Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, kau harusnya mengatakan di awal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tampan..."

"Eh..." Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Suamiku tampan..." Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jongin tak bisa mendengar karena Sehun yang berbicara amat pelan. "Kau ingin pulang ke rumah ibumu? Yah, belum terlalu terlambat sih, aku bisa menelpon sopirku dan..."

"Andwae..." Sehun menjerit dan melompat ke pangkuan Jongin. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan... nanti eomma marah... lagi pula..."

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Aku menerimamu kok sebagai suamiku." Ucap Sehun malu malu.

"Apa kau menerimaku karena aku kaya dan tampan?"

"Ish, kau narsis sekali." Sehun mencubit pundak Jongin.

"Lalu kalau bukan lalu apa lagi."

"Yah, awalnya aku memang tidak menyukai ide eomma untuk menikah denganmu, karena kau duda. Tapi karena kau tampan aku tidak keberatan." Sehun menjawab jujur.

"Jadi kalau aku sudah semakin tua nanti, aku tidak akan menyukaiku lagi?"

"Yah, kau semakin tua dan akupun juga begitu, lagi pula, memang ada yang akan menerima aku yang punya banyak anak." Sehun cemberut membayangkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu anak yang banyak agar kau tidak bisa lepas dariku."

"Memangnya kau masih kuat?" sindir Sehun.

"Hei jangan remehkan aku, meski umurku sudah 38 tahun, aku masih sanggup memberimu anak yang banyak, kau mau aku buktikan sekarang."

Sehun yang menyadari apa maksud Jongin, langsung memukul pundak namja itu. "Kau mesum..."

"Hei, mesum dengan istrimu sendiri bukan dosa kok. Ayo buat anak..."

"Kyaaa... mesuuummmm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini apa? absurd ? ga jelas? Ya aku ngetik sekedar iseng n buat senang senang aja...

Selamat liburan buat yang lagi liburan... mohon reviewnya ya.

For kak Juju Jongodult, Killa tunggu ff hadiah ultahnya, sama kek momma, Killa todongin bikinin ff satu satu. Hahahaha #plakk

Syakila8894


	3. Chapter 3

MY WEDDING ( SEQUEL )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Taeoh, etc

Iseng-iseng buka folder kumpulan ff, ga sengaja liat nih ff, ternyata masih ada satu yang belum di publish. Untuk ff yang lain karena masih masa hiatus sementara karena masalah pekerjaan dan juga mau liburan untuk refreshing otak, aku belum bisa lanjutin...

Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review, di chap ini mohon review lagi ya...

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang menjadi seorang 'istri' dari seorang duda beranak tiga dengan selisih umur anak tirinya yang tidak jauh dengan dirinya sendiri itu mudah? Sehun mengalaminya sendiri. Ia yang di malam pertama pernikahannya merasa semangat menatap masa depan pernikahannya dengan Jongin, duda tampan yang telah membuatnya terpesona, kini mulai pesimis.

Harus ia akui sebagai seorang 'istri' di dalam rumah tangganya sekarang ini, ia punya kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang besar, tidak hanya pada suaminya, tapi juga anak-anak tirinya. Salah satunya memasakkan hidangan untuk mereka. mungkin bagi orang yang sudah sering memasak itu suatu hal yang mudah, tapi dirinya bukan orang yang pintar masak.

Karena itu meski khawatir dengan hasil masakannya yang mungkin tak enak, Sehun mencoba juga untuk memasak hal yang paling mudah menurutnya, nasi goreng.

"Eomma sedang masak apa?"

Pagi pertama di rumah ini dan yang pertama menemuinya di dapur adalah anak pertama Jongin, Jaehyun yang tampaknya sudah rapi dan siap berangkat untuk kuliah.

Sehun nyengir, "Aku tak yakin, tapi aku sedang mencoba membuat nasi goreng."

"Mencoba?" Jaehyun meletakkan ranselnya di atas kursi dan mendekati Sehun. "Eomma tidak bisa masak?"

Sehun melirik pada Jaemin yang juga memasuki ruangan di susul oleh Taeoh di gendongan Jongin. Ia berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia berbohong atau tidak, dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk bicara jujur saja. "Ya, aku belum pernah memasak sebelumnya." Jawabnya, pasrah menunggu tanggapan dari Jongin dan anak-anaknya.

Jaehyun maju selangkah ke samping Sehun dan mencicipi nasi goreng yang di buat oleh Sehun. "Asin sekali, eomma terlalu banyak memasukkan garam."

"Benarkah... aduh... jadi pagi ini kita harus sarapan apa?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia melirik pada Jongin yang ternyata tengah membuatkan susu untuk Taeoh, tugas yang harusnya dilakukan Sehun dan bukan Jongin.

"Tak apa, eomma bisa duduk saja di kursi, biar aku yang masak." Jaehyun menggulung lengan kemejanya dan mulai memeriksa isi kulkas.

"Aku akan membantu hyung," Jaemin melangkah melewati Sehun dan berdiri di dekat kakaknya.

Sehun yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kini duduk di samping Jongin. Ia menoleh pada Taeoh dan mencoba tersenyum pada anak itu, namun Taeoh hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali asyik meminum susunya.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa masak?" kali ini Jongin bertanya dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Anak-anak tak terlalu suka makan di luar, mereka lebih suka masakan rumahan, jadi bisakah kau nanti belajar masak untuk mereka?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Jae dan Nana memang bisa masak, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, mereka juga sibuk sekolah dan belajar, jadi tak punya banyak waktu kalau harus memasak juga."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sehun, ia berpikir untuk belajar pada ibunya nanti. Ah, tapi nanti ibunya akan marah-marah padanya. mungkin Sehun harus meminta bantuan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan mengirim seseorang nanti siang untuk membantumu belajar." Ucap Jongin tenang.

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Masakannnya sudah siap," Jaemin muncul di tengah antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum pada putranya itu, "Anak appa memang yang terbaik." Pujinya.

Jaemin tersenyum cerah dan segera mencium pipi ayahnya. "Gomawo appa..."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, otaknya berpikir, kenapa Jongin masih memerlukan seorang istri di saat anaknya bahkan sudah bisa mandiri seperti ini, apakah Jongin menikah hanya karena harus memenuhi kebutuhannya di atas ranjang. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, apakah keputusannya kali ini juga salah? Air mata berkumpul disudut matanya, dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar, kalian bisa makan lebih dulu, nanti terlambat." Sebelum semuanya melihat air matanya, Sehun cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu. langkahnya begitu tergesa saat ia memasuki kamar mandi di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jongin.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, berusaha menghalau air mata itu agar tidak jatuh ke pipinya. Namun apalah daya, air mata itu terlanjur jatuh kepipinya dan Sehun hanya bisa duduk meringkuk dilantai, menangis dalam diam, meratapi nasibnya. Mungkinkah pernikahannya ini akan bertahan lama? Sehun meragukan itu mengingat dirinya yang tak berguna di rumah ini.

Setelah entah beberapa lama Sehun di kamar mandi, ia pun keluar dan langsung terkejut melihat Taeoh yang sudah berdiri sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

"Taeoh..."

Taeoh melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Appa bilang itu untuk eomma..." bocah berusia 4 tahun itu memegang celana yang dipakai Sehun dan mendongak menatap orang yang kini menjadi ibunya itu.

Sehun membaca tulisan itu dalam diam. Isinya singkat saja, namun cukup membuatnya berpikir kalau dirinya benar-benar di abaikan di rumah ini.

 _Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan kantor yang mendesak, anak-anak juga sudah berangkat bersamaku. Aku tak tau apa kau sedang sakit, tapi ada obat di lemari dan kau juga bisa ke dokter, aku sudah meninggalkan kartu kredit untukmu, maaf aku tidak sempat pamit. Jongin._

"Eomma..."

Ah, Sehun hampir melupakan keberadaan Taeoh, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya. "Hei, bocah tampan apa kau menerimaku sebagai ibumu?" Sehun tahu ini tindakan bodoh, mana mungkin Taeoh mengerti maksudnya.

Namun di luar dugaan Taeoh justru tersenyum manis dan mencium pipinya. "Eomma... Taeoh punya eomma..."

Senyum Sehun melebar mendengar ucapan Taeoh. "Ya, teruslah memanggilku begitu, aku menyukainya." Ia mengecup pipi Taeoh dengan lembut.

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan Sehun untuk bermain dengan Taeoh. paling tidak kalau ia tidak bisa dekat dengan kedua anak tirinya yang lain, ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taeoh. namun, semua kebahagiaan Sehun bersama Taeoh tidak berlangsung lama, karena menjelang tengah hari, seseorang datang ke rumah itu, dia seorang yeoja cantik, yang Sehun pikir umurnya pasti lebih tua darinya, sekitar awal tiga puluhan.

"Kau yang menjadi istri Jongin dan tak bisa masak itu?"

"Eh...?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, sementara di gendongannya Taeoh mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Sehun dan menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Adik dari istri Jongin, namaku Irene. Dan ..." Yeoja itu menatap penampilan Sehun. "Kenapa Jongin mencari istri yang seperti ini sih, sudah jelek tidak bisa memasak lagi."

"Mwo..." Sehun membulatkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan yeoja itu.

"Yah, kalau saja Jaehyun dan Nana tidak memintaku ke sini untuk mengajarmu memasak, mana mungkin aku mau. Tapi aku harus bisa mengambil hati mereka kan untuk bisa menjadi ibu mereka nantinya." Yeoja itu menatap sinis pada Sehun. "Aku yakin, sebentar lagi Jongin oppa akan menceraikanmu."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa yeoja ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ada taeoh digendongannya, Sehun sudah pasti akan langsung menjambak rambut panjang yeoja itu dan mengajaknya berkelahi.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak kan, lalu apa yang kau bisa?" Yeoja itu melangkah dengan angkuh ke dapur, dan Sehun dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya.

"Entahlah..."

"Entahlah..." Yeoja itu mendelik. "Kenapa oppa memlihmu sih menjadi istrinya, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau beginikan lebih baik aku saja yang menjadi istri oppa."

Sehun hanya diam, ia mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dari kulkas dan meneguk isinya hingga tandas, sebelum kemudian memberikan satu cup ice cream pada Taeoh.

Yeoja itu terus mengomel sambil mengeluarkan bahan dari kulkas dan mulai memasak.

"Jadi..." ucap Sehun dengan menahan amarahnya. "Apa kau akan mengajarkanku memasak?"

"Mengajarkanmu?" Suara yeoja itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sehun. "Apa aku sebodoh itu, tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk memasak makanan untuk keluargaku."

Sehun terdiam, jadi yeoja licik ini tidak berniat mengajarkannya memasak? Dan dahi namja manis itu mengernyit saat melihat yeoja itu dengan sengaja membuat dapur terlihat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja nanti.." yeoja itu tersenyum sinis sembari melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Tepat saat yeoja itu selesai menyiapkan semua hasil masakannya di atas meja, pintu depan terbuka dan ketiga namja berbeda umur muncul di sana, itu Jongin dan kedua anaknya.

"Oppa..." Yeoja itu bergegas mendekat, memeluk tubuh Jongin dan mencium kedua belah pipinya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo, kenapa Jongin tidak menolak saat yeoja itu menciumnya, namja itu terlihat biasa biasa saja, apa mereka sering seperti itu?

"Aunty..."

"Ahh, dua ponakanku tersayang." Yeoja itu beralih memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dan Jaemin bergantian.

Dapat Sehun rasakan rangkulan tangan Taeoh di lehernya makin erat. "Taeoh, kenapa sayang?"

"Taeoh tidak suka aunty... aunty selalu malah-malah kalau sama Taeoh, tapi tidak kalau sama hyung."

Sehun mengelus punggung Taeoh, otaknya berpikir apa yeoja itu tidak menyukai anak kecil?

"Jadi, bagaimana acara belajar masaknya hari ini?" Jongin mendekati Sehun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Itu..."

"Gagal oppa," potong yeoja itu cepat. "Dia sama sekali tidak mau belajar, lihat, dia hanya bisa menghamburkan ruangan."

"Mwo..." Sehun tampak terkejut, yeoja itu memfitnahnya, licik sekali.

"Sehuna..." Jongin menatap pada Sehun. "Jadilah istri yang baik, aku tau ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi belajarlah dengan rajin."

Sehun menunduk, percuma membela diri karena yeoja itu pastinya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melakukan itu.

Dan siang itu dilalui Sehun dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal dan sedih, bagaimana tidak kesal kalau yeoja itu terus terusan menyindir dirinya yang katanya tidak bisa ini itu pada Jongin dan juga dirinya sedih karena Jaehyun dan Jaemin yang sepertinya sangat menyukai masakan yeoja itu dan mengabaikannya.

"Eomma..."

Sehun menoleh pada Taeoh dan tersenyum sedih. "Apa sayang?"

Cup

"Taeoh sayang eomma..."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun dan ia balas mencium pipi Taeoh, tak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang mengarah padanya. "Eomma juga menyayangimu..." bisiknya. Dapat Sehun dengar yeoja itu menyindirnya berusaha cari muka dihadapan Jongin dan kedua anaknya yang lain, tapi Sehun tak peduli, saat ini ia tak bisa marah marah di saat ada Taeoh di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kira, hal yang menyebalkan itu hanya berlangsung sehari tapi nyatanya yeoja itu sudah seminggu ini tiap hari datang dan memasak untuk keluarganya. Ia tak memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk berada di dapur dan mencoba memasak. Yeoja itu juga selalu mengatakan pada Jongin dan kedua anaknya bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan dalam belajar. Hal ini sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada hubungannya dengan Jongin dan kedua anaknya yang menjadi semakin dingin.

Di saat seperti itu Sehun hanya bisa memeluk Taeoh dan menangis dalam diam. Hingga setengah bulan kemudian, usai mereka makan siang dengan hasil masakan yeoja itu dan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak memakan hasil masakan yeoja itu diminta Jongin untuk bicara berdua dengannya di ruang kerjanya yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Apa kau benar benar tak serius menikah denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Apa karena aku seorang duda dengan tiga anak, jadi kamu tidak berniat melanjutkan pernikahan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tak terima dibilang seperti itu. Bukankah di malam pertama mereka ia sudah mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ia

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melayaniku kan, bahkan kau tak mau belajar memasak untuk aku dan..."

"Teruslah berkata seperti itu dan aku akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu." Sahut Sehun dengan nada tajam. "Kau percaya pada dia kan?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Irene yang ternyata menyusul mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin.

"Sehun..."

"Kalau kau percaya padanya, maka aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, itu hanya akan menjadi suatu hal yang percuma karena kau tak akan percaya padaku." Sehun menatap sinis pada Irene. "Ku harap kau puas dengan hal ini, selamat atas usahamu selama setengah bulan ini. Ini kan yang kau inginkan, memiliki Jongin."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun keluar dari ruangan, ia melewati begitu saja Jaehyun dan Jaemin yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari depan pintu ruang kerja Jongin. Sehun memilih untuk tidak menyapa keduanya dan fokus pada Taeoh yang menangis di pojok.

"Hiks... eomma tidak pelgi ninggalin Taeoh kan... hiks... Taeoh janji tidak nakal lagi."

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya dan mencium pipinya. "Eomma tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, eomma tetap akan di sini, di hati Taeoh."

"Hiks... Taeoh tidak mau eomma pelgi, Taeoh tidak suka aunty itu, aunty sudah jahat sama eomma..."

Sehun mengusap punggung Taeoh dan membawanya berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Jongin selama ini.

Sementara Jongin tetap berada di dalam ruangannya dan menatap ke arah Irene dengan tatapan datarnya. "Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia..."

"Katakan sejujurnya Irene, aku mendengar ucapan Taeoh yang mengatakan kalau kau jahat pada eommanya. Katakan sejujurnya sebelum aku juga marah padamu."

Irene menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu-ragu untuk bicara, tapi Jongin terus terusan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk.

"Katakan padaku sekarang, atau akan membawa Taeoh ke sini dan memintanya menceritakan apa yang dia tahu, anak kecil tak pernah berbohong Irene, dan aku percaya 100% padanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya," Irene menyerah dan memilih untuk membicarakannya dengan Jongin.

Jongin memijit keningnya, ketika Irene selesai bercerita. "Kau tau, apa yang telah kau lakukan hampir saja menghancurkan rumah tanggaku dengan Sehun. kenapa kau lakukan ini, kau tahukan, selama ini aku mempercayaimu, karena kau begitu perhatian pada anak-anakku, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, dan aku kecewa kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, kau tahu itukan... dan Sehun... saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di perusahaan saat ia mengantarkan berkas milik ayahnya yang tertinggal, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan yakin kalau dialah orang yang tepat untuk diriku. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku mengusirmu keluar dari rumahku."

Irene melangkah mundur, ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin sebelum kembali berpaling. "Maaf, oppa..." dan Jongin hanya diam hingga Irene benar-benar pergi dari situ.

Ketika Jongin akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia tidak menemukan ketiga anaknya di ruang tengah, karena itulah ia bergegas menuju kamarnya, firasatnya mengatakan anak-anaknya pasti sedang menemui Sehun sekarang.

Dan benar saja, saat Jongin tiba di depan kamarnya, ia mendengar kedua anaknya sedang memohon maaf pada Sehun, Jongin yang tidak ingin mengganggu momen itu hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu dan mendengarkan.

"Eomma... aku dan Nana mau minta maaf." Jaehyun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menenangkan Taeoh di atas ranjang.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus punggung Taeoh. "Kenapa harus minta maaf, kalian kan tidak salah."

Jaemin bergerak ke sisi Sehun dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan agak canggung. "Awalnya rasanya begitu aneh, ketika appa bilang ia akan menikah lagi dengan namja yang usianya tidak begitu jauh dengan kami, apalagi jarak usia eomma dan Jae hyung, tapi karena appa sudah memutuskan untuk menikah, kami hanya bisa menerimanya, namun..." Jaemin menunduk dan Sehun segera mengelus punggungnya. "Eomma bahkan tidak bisa memasak, karena itu aku dan Jae hyung ragu apa eomma bisa mengurus appa dan kami juga. Maafkan kami eomma, kami sudah meragukan eomma... kami salah... eomma ternyata begitu pandai mengurus Taeoh dan kami iri.. kami juga ingin diperhatikan eomma."

Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Aku mengerti dan aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Jujur saja, awalnya juga aku merasa aneh, usiaku dan Jaehyun hanya selisih 3 tahun dan dia anakku. Tapi aku yakin kalau tiap hari kita terus bersama... mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman?"

"Tidak..." Jaehyun menggeleng. "Kau tetap eomma bagi kami."

Sehun cemberut. "Aku berasa begitu tua ketika menyadari betapa dewasanya sudah anak-anakku."

Jaehyun tertawa, "Jadi kau sudah menerima kami menjadi anak-anakmu?"

"Sudah lama sebelum kalian mengakui aku..."

"Maafkan kami, eomma..." Jaehyun menarik tubuh ketiganya ke dalam rangkulan hangatnya.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Ekhem..."

Jaehyun spontan melepaskan rangkulannya begitu mendengar suara ayahnya. "Appa..."

"Sudah acara pelukannya?" Jongin bersidekap di tengah ruangan.

Jaemin nyengir, "Sudah appa."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bawa adik dan juga kakakmu, keluar ruangan? Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan eommamu."

"Baiklah." Jaemin mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun dan segera keluar dari ruangan, di ikuti oleh Jaehyun yang menatap datar pada ayahnya.

"Appa, jangan berikan aku banyak adik lagi."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah, makin banyak adikmu, makin ramai rumah ini..."

"Argthh.. appa... aku tak suka suara bising..."

"Tapi kau suka dengan adikmu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi dan sekarang kau keluarlah."

Jaehyun mencibir, "Jangan mengeluarkan suara keras-keras." Anak tertua di keluarga Kim itu menutup pintu diiringi senyuman jahilnya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang wajahnya tampak merona. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum, tapi senyuman hilang dalam sekejap saat Sehun memandanginya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, sebelum kemudian Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun dan berdiri dihadapan namja manis yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang itu.

"Kalau kau menunggu kata maaf dariku, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Jongin menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau juga salah padaku, seharusnya kau mengatakan jujur padaku dari awal, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini. Berapa banyak malam yang kita habiskan bersama dan setiap kali aku menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kau selalu bilang tidak ada. Cobalah untuk selalu bicara terbuka Sehuna, kita suami istri bukan?"

"Maaf..."

"Dari pada kata maaf, aku lebih butuh pembuktian Sehuna, kau mau kan bersikap lebih terbuka padaku?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum saat Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan ia langsung berdiri untuk tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu... kau tau... meski kau sudah tua dan tidak peka."

Jongin tertawa, "Masih saja berkata seperti itu pada suamimu, hmm... yah, meski aku sudah tua, kau tetap jatuh pada pesonaku."

"Itu karena kau punya banyak uang."

"Mwo..."

Sehun terkikik pelan, "Kurasa meski kau tidak punya banyak uang pun aku tetap akan jatuh pada pesonamu."

Jongin tersenyum dan ia mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Kita sepertinya harus kejar setoran."

"Huh, apa?"

"Umurku akan terus bertambah tua dan kalau bikin bayinya ditunda terus, mungkin nantinya aku tidak akan kuat lagi menggendong bayi-bayi kita."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau masih cukup muda kok."

Jongin balas tersenyum, ia menepuk bokong Sehun dengan cukup keras, "Yeah, aku memang masih cukup muda untuk membuat lebih banyak kim junior lagi." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"umm, berikan aku anak yang banyak." Gumam Sehun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Jongin langsung memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir tebalnya melumat bibir tipis Sehun dan lidahnya perlahan masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Mmmhhh..." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Jongin.

Merasa cukup dengan bibir Sehun, Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih mulus itu dan memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Ssshhh..." Sehun mengerang pelan sebelum membalas perlakuan Jongin dengan menggigit leher tan itu dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Jongin menarik kaos yang di pakai Sehun ke atas dan melepaskan pakaian itu dengan cepat.

"Jongin..." Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin dan mengusapkan tangannya di sana. "Aku akan setia padamu, ku harap kau juga begitu."

"Kau tau, aku tak pernah main-main dalam menjalin hubungan Sehuna... kau akan tetap menjadi milikku hingga akhir." Jongin kembali meraup bibir Sehun dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Ahhh..." Sehun kembali mendesah saat Jongin melepas ciuamannya dan kini mulutnya memilih bermain dengan puncak dadanya yang sensitif. Perlahan Jongin membawa sehun duduk di kasur dengan namja cantik itu di pangkuannya. Sehun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras ada di bawah bokongnya. Dan ia menggerakkan pantat montoknya itu untuk memancing little Jongin untuk lebih mengeras lagi.

"Owchhh..." Sehun mengerang saat Jongin dengan sengaja menggigit puncak dadanya, rasanya sedikit pedih tapi itu semua tertutupi rasa nikmat saat Jongin kembali menghisap puncak sensitifnya itu.

"teruslah mengerang sayang..." Jongin memberdirikan Sehun dan membuka celana selutut dan juga celana dalam sehun hingga namja manis itu kini benar benar telanjang dihadapannya, dengan tergesa Jongin juga meleas kaos dan celananya sendiri hingga Sehun bisa melihat ABS diperut Jongin dan juga milik namja tampan itu yang begitu besar dan panjang.

"Shhh..." Sehun mendesah saat Jongin dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin saat namja tampan itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke atas pangkuan.

"Kau siap?" Jari jari Jongin menyentuh area hole Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ya... ahhh..."

"I love you." Jongin melumat bibir Sehun saat ia mengangkat pinggul Sehun dan menurunkannya tepat di atas kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap lalu kemudian berguling hingga Sehun berada dibawahnya

"Akhhh..." Sehun mengerang tertahan di dalam ciumannya, rasa pedih itu begitu menyengat tapi Sehun berusaha keras mengatasinya.

Jongin menghisap bibir Sehun dengan kuat sementara tangannya meremas kedua dadaSehun dengan gerakan tak kalah kuat.

"Ohhh... Jonginie ...Please..." rengek Sehun, ia membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar untuk memudahkan Jongin bergerak.

Jongin mulai bergerak awalnya pelan tapi semakin lama gerakannya makin cepat.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh..." Sehun terus mendesah, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Jongin dan Jongin membalasnya dengan kembali melumat bibir Sehun yang sudah membengkak.

"Mmm..." Sehun bergumam di dalam ciumannya karena Jongin yang semakin cepat menghentakkan tubuhnya.

"Akhhh... Jongie...aku... akkkhhhh..." Sehun telah sampai di puncaknya dan ia mengerang keras, sementara Jongin terus menerus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"You like it?"

"Ohhh... pleaeesseeee... ahhh... fashhhteeerrrr..."

Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya mengoyak hole Sehun. "I can't stop..." Jongin mengisap dada Sehun dan terus bergerak makin cepat saat ia merasakan akan tiba di puncaknya.

"Akhhh..." keduanya mengerang saat pelepasan itu datang kembali dan Sehun dapat merasakan sperma Jongin memenuhi holenya dan sebagian yang tidak tertampung mengalir membasahi pahanya. Ia memeluk tubuh basah Jongin dengan erat, terlalu enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku harap, sudah ada calon bayi kita di dalam sana..." gumam Jongin saat ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang juga basah keringat.

"Semoga... aku juga ingin memberimu anak yang banyak..."

Jongin tersenyum, "I love you so much..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Happy New Year 2017

Maaf kalau sequelnya ga bagus. Hehehe...

Mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam hangat KaiHun hardshipper

Syakila8894


End file.
